The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of geranium, botanically known as Pelargonium zonale, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Fisomxe2x80x99.
xe2x80x98Fisomxe2x80x99 is a product of a planned breeding program which had the objective of creating new geranium varieties with purple flower color, in combination with intense green foliage, and medium sized plant habit. xe2x80x98Fisomxe2x80x99 originated from a hybridization made by the inventor Angelika Utecht in a controlled breeding program in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain, in 1995.
The female parent was the patented variety xe2x80x98Fisdinoxe2x80x99, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,761, having purple-pink semi-double flowers with distinct eyes, medium green, zoned foliage, and moderately vigorous growth habit. The male parent of xe2x80x98Fisomxe2x80x99 was a hybrid seedling, no. 998-9 (unpatented), characterized by dark-pink flowers with white macules at the bases of upper petals, and medium-green, zoned foliage.
xe2x80x98Fisomxe2x80x99 was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross by Angelika Utecht in 1996 in a controlled environment in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain. The first act of asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98Fisomxe2x80x99 was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in the fall of 1996 in a controlled environment in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain, by, or under the supervision of, Angelika Utecht.
Horticultural examination of plants grown from cuttings of the plant initiated in May 1998 in Hillscheid, Federal Republic of Germany, and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for xe2x80x98Fisomxe2x80x99 are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
xe2x80x98Fisomxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length.
The following observations, measurements, and comparisons describe plants grown in Hillscheid, Germany, and in Langley, British Columbia, Canada, under greenhouse conditions which approximate those generally used in commercial practice.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Fisomxe2x80x99 in combination distinguish this geranium as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Brilliant purple-pink colored flowers with red and white markings;
2. Relatively large, round inflorescences;
3. Medium-green foliage with slight zonation;
4. Medium-sized plant habit, and good branching characteristics; and
5. Mid-season spring flowering response.
Of the many commercial cultivars known to the present inventor, the most similar in comparison to xe2x80x98Fisomxe2x80x99 is the parental variety xe2x80x98Fisdinoxe2x80x99.
In comparison to xe2x80x98Fisdinoxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fisomxe2x80x99 has a slightly more bluish main flower color and partly different kind of markings. While xe2x80x98Fisdinoxe2x80x99 has salmon-red coloring at the bases of the upper petals, xe2x80x98Fisomxe2x80x99 has small white bases. Furthermore, xe2x80x98Fisomxe2x80x99 branches more easily, and develops a more uniform and round plant habit, and is somewhat less tall than xe2x80x98Fisdinoxe2x80x99.